Adventures in the New World
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Little oneshots after the story Yugioh Pocahontas. I TAKE REQUESTS! If you want to see a scene in this world that I've not thought of, tell me in a message or review. Mostly YugiXAtem but I can do any other pairing in the 'orginal' story. SJ MM BR IMa
1. Festival of the Flower

**Festival of the flower.**

**This is from the Yugioh Pocahontas world I created, there are lots of really good celebrations and Idea's that are mentioned but not written about in my other story. I've decided to write them up seperately.**

**I take requests.**

**My sister wanted a flower themed celebration so here it is! Alverna requested a wedding between Atem and Yugi. I think it'll be good when I can finally find a spot in all this revision to write them. Damned exams.**

**I'll get on that one eventually, I can do oneshots that are centred around other pairings and not just Yugi and Atem. I can do puppyshipping and Tendershipping, Brozeshipping. I may even put an alternate ending to the main story here...**

**REQUESTS ARE TAKEN! I WRITE REQUESTS FOR THIS WORLD! REVIEW TO ASK FOR ONE!**

**Enjoy, I don't own Yugioh, (Not sure if I should still say Pocahontas as it's not really much to do with it anymore, but I don't own that either)**

* * *

The portal glimmered as someone passed through. Yugi fanned his face with his cheeks blown out, expecting the sudden heat change but not used to it yet, it had been just over a month and a half since the strangers had arrived and everything was working out swimmingly for both the Japanese and the Egyptians.

Yugi looked around with a smile, Winged Kuriboh and Iru following right after him "That Atem" he sighed then skipped through the doors, he smiled at Honda. "Morning Honda" he greeted with a large smile. Iru sitting on Yugi's shoulder and smiling too, yet always on her guard, Yugi wasn't entirely safe here…

Honda smiled, his pointed brown hair standing up and his guard uniform as a portal guardian making him look important. "Good morning Prince. Why are you here so early?" the other five guards were both impressed and amazed at Honda's familiarity with the Prince from the other world.

Yugi smiled, Winged Kuriboh bouncing around behind him. "It's the Festival of the Flower back home, Atem promised he'd be there. I knew he'd be late so I've come to get him" Yugi's arms crossed behind his back, his violet fire tattoo's on his wrists and around his neck giving away his inner spirit. His skin was pale as the clouds next to the Egyptian's he was surrounded by, his clothes were simple and almost entirely white tough cotton, around his waist was a thin rope belt and on his wrist was a wooden bracelet that Atem had crafted for him, hieroglyphics instead of Kanji's on the inscription.

Yugi knew what is said off by heart: _For my dearest Yugi, the eternal keeper of my third heart. Love always, Atem._ He bounced on his heals as Honda smiled fondly at him.

"I think the Prince is with The Pharaoh, I'll escort you if you want"

Yugi nodded eagerly "Yeah, please, I don't know how you manage it but I get lost easier than Jounouchi does"

Honda chuckled, he had become good friends with the hyper blond, the two having lots to talk about and both getting into the pranks that they could cause with Bakura, Malik and Marik. Vivian and Rebecca were their favourite targets when they were around.

Kuriboh waved at Honda from Yugi's shoulder. Honda smiled at him "Follow me, then Prince"

Yugi rolled his eyes "How many times have I asked you to call me Yugi?" Iru was trying to fix Yugi's crazy hair, Kuriboh not helping as he was so clumsy.

Honda smiled at the little Prince "Always one more time, Yugi. It's just a sign of respect"

Yugi followed him through the maze "I don't get anything like that at home, everyone just calls be Yugi. Prince Yugi sounds weird somehow…" he flapped Iru off him "Iru, I'm not getting any prettier" he complained, covering his hair with his hands and making sure that they wouldn't be able to fuss over him anymore.

Honda chuckled as he paused by a door "I'm sure she only wants you to look your best for the Prince"

Yugi smiled, a blush tainting his cheeks "Yeah… he likes me just as I am though, thank you for this Honda"

Honda nodded, trying not to bow as Yugi asked him not to do that. "My pleasure, see you later"

"Bye" Yugi called after him, opening the door a little and smiling as he entered, shutting the door behind him, Atem and his Father, and most of the counsel and Priests were all sitting having breakfast at a long curved and high table "Morning Everyone!" Yugi greeted.

Atem looked up and smiled widely, standing up and rushing to meet him, Yugi let Atem hug him with a wide smile "Miss me?" he asked.

Atem smiled, crimson eyes shining and tan skin glowing, his red tipped spiky hair slightly similar to Yugi's but it was different. Atem had twin double stripes on each cheek, tattoos showing the world that he had a inner spirit; The Black Magician of Chaos. Atem kissed Yugi on the forehead as he answered him "Only entirely, love"

Yugi smiled and kissed him back. Iru and Winged Kuriboh hugged Atem's shoulders, interrupting their moment a little. Atem chuckled and smiled at them both "Hello, Iru, Kuriboh how are you both?" they answered him in their own ways.

Isis smiled at Yugi "Good morning little Prince" she greeted him.

Yugi waved at her "Morning, Isis, hey Mahad where's Mana?"

Mahad smiled, he looked the same as he did before but he was awakened too, as both Atem and himself had been awakened late they didn't have as many tattoos as they would have if they had gone through the ritual at fifteen. "Not sure, most likely terrorising the guards" everyone laughed, knowing her tendency to use the palace guards as her test dummies for her spells.

Yugi giggled, Mana and Dark Magician Girl where the best of friends now, always cooking up wild spells and mischief of some sort no matter what world they stayed in. "That's true, Girl asked if she could come for today, she wants to celebrate today with her, I think Girl just wants to show off again" he rolled his eyes playfully.

Aknamkanon smiled at the little Prince from his seat "What is so special about today, Yugi?" he asked warmly, liking the boy as much as he liked Atem.

Yugi blinked "Didn't I say? It's the Festival of the Flower today" he smiled widely "Everyone got up really early to get everything ready before the sun came up, I just came to get the guests of honour" he opened his arms as Kuriboh jumped at him, catching him with ease.

Aknamkanon looked interested "The Festival of the Flower? What happens on this day?"

Yugi thought for a moment "It's really fun. All the flower spirits wake up and come to the meadows, we make things out of flowers and sing, dance, tell stories and, it's also a day on nonsense. _Today is happiness and romance_" he smiled, "That's their saying"

Isis smiled "It sounds fun, but I'm afraid most of us are busy until the afternoon"

Yugi smiled "That's alright, it lasts all day until the flowers fall asleep for the night, if you're lucky you can still catch their best songs before the day ends, they wait all year for this, it's got to be special, they're always practicing but they never let anyone hear"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh snatched some fruit off Mahad's plate and jumped around with his prize. Mahad looked shocked, he was so absorbed in Yugi's stories that he had completely missed Kuriboh stalking his breakfast.

"Hey!" the Magician protested, Kuriboh already back in Yugi's arms and smiling cheekily.

Yugi laughed "Kuriboh, where are your manners?" he asked him, both shocked and giddily giggly from the little stunt his friend had pulled.

Aknamkanon laughed "Haven't you heard of; use it or lose it?"

"Kuri!" the spirit agreed cheekily.

Yugi pinched him lightly "Kuriboh's very sorry, Mahad, _aren't_ you?" he said sternly to the cowering fur ball.

Kuriboh pouted and nodded. "Kuri, Kuri…" he nodded with his eyes on the floor.

Mahad chuckled "It's alright, better than Bakura stealing it, he'd mock me forever"

Yugi looked up "Bakura's at my village with Ryou at the moment" he turned to Atem "They're all waiting for you, and Seto and Mana"

Atem smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand "Let's go find them then, can I go to the Festival Dad?" Atem asked, smiling a little.

Aknamkanon pretended to think about it, he chuckled and nodded "Go on, you'll just have to have a rundown of the events later, have a nice day you both"

Yugi smiled "We will, come on Atem" he pulled the taller along behind him, Kuriboh snatched some of Isis's dates then followed, Iru scolding him the entire way for being so rude.

Yugi leaned over the balconey when he heard a shout of terror, he smiled and waved Atem right next to him "Mana! Mana up here!" he called down to her.

Mana looked around for a moment before spotting them, she smiled widely, she was about twelve years old and was very happy-go-lucky "Princes!" she greeted with a giddy curtsy "Good morning!" she waved.

Atem grinned "What are you doing?" he asked.

Mana looked at the guard who suddenly looked a little blue, literally blue skinned, "Nothing…" she smiled innocently.

Yugi shivered "Beware that look" he whispered to Atem who laughed "Dark Magician Girl is waiting for you! Come along!" Yugi said.

Mana looked excited "I'm coming! Just give me a moment!" then she waved her wand and flew up over the balcony, landing badly on her bottom. "Ouch! Yeah, I'm here! Let's go!" she shouted and grabbed their hands, towing them along with her.

Yugi laughed "You don't know where Seto is do you?"

Mana nodded "He went to the portal this morning, I saw him while I was looking for a good tar- assistant" she changed her mind at the last moment.

Atem rolled his eyes "You mean target"

Mana looked cross "No I don't!"

Yugi raised his hands "Hey, calm down, it's the day of fun not for fighting"

Atem blinked "You have a day for that too?"

Yugi shrugged "We call it War" he said simply. Iru stood by the portal and waved them in. Her voice trilling about being late. Yugi tapped her on the head with a single finger "Stop being such a mother" he told her before jumping through the unwet waterfall.

Atem smiled as Yugi lightly scolded his guardian for being too mothering, Yugi's parent's had died when he was quite young and so he grew up without a sturdy Mother for Father figure, Mystical Elf was his Mother Figure after a few years as she was around him a lot and she took care of him, and everyone else, as if he was her own.

Yugi pulled Atem through the portal and they appeared in the new world, newly named Japan for quick reference, Atem shivered lightly as he adjusted to the cooler temperatures, the portal opening out into a valley with large rock formations and beautiful colours of endless green.

Yugi sighed and smiled "Now this is a temperature I like" he said, nodding to himself.

Atem rolled his eyes "You always say that" he said, an arm wrapping around Yugi's waist and his other hand capturing his chin for a kiss. Yugi moaned slightly into the quick kiss he was gifted with then blinked blearily when the taller pulled back. Atem smiled at the blessed out expression and then began to lead him forwards "So where is this celebration?" he asked to help wake Yugi up.

Yugi blinked and looked at him with an innocent smile "in the meadows, I'll get us a ride" he clasped his hands together and a brilliant bird made of the earth, plants and metal appeared before them, rumbling deeply, Atem was never anything less than awed when Yugi summoned one of his six Element Birds. Yugi patted the noble head "Can you carry us to the meadows?"

The Bird lowered his head to let them on. Atem helped Mana up as she was the youngest. "Hold on tightly" he warned her. The girl's arms wrapping around his waist, Atem in turn holding onto Yugi.

Yugi sat comfortably then the bird took off and flew into the sky. Earth was a low flyer but the bird knew everything there was to know about the terrain. Yugi waved at his friends as they saw a meadow stretch out before them.

Ryou and Jounouchi spotted them and waved, Bakura was in the middle of a group of children, all younger than fifteen as they didn't have the tattoos, Ryou rushed up to the Earth Bird and offered a hand to Mana as he greeted them all "I'm so glad you could make it" he smiled gently but honestly.

Mana landed clumsily, Winged Kuriboh hopping onto her back for a piggy back ride, Atem slid off the Bird and Yugi quickly followed. Atem smiled at the albino "Hey Ryou, I'm happy to be here"

Mana looked around "Where's Girl?"

There was a poof of magic and Dark Magician Girl stood beside her, smiling happily "I'm right here!" the two hugged like old friends. "Let's go! There's so much to do!" Girl and Mana ran off hand in hand towards the middle of the meadow.

Yugi laughed "How's Bakura doing?"

Ryou giggled, making Atem wonder what was going on. "He's coping" he said with a grin.

Jounouchi waved "Get over here you both!" he called with a grin, the children around him all crowding Bakura and Seto, Atem just noticed him, Seto was frowning as three girls crowded his head and shoulders, threading flowers and necklaces over his head, making him 'pretty' for the Festival.

Atem chuckled as he sat beside him "Having trouble?"

Seto grunted but didn't stop the girls. Bakura smirked and pulled Ryou into his lap "It's your turn in a minuet, Ry"

"K-Kura" Ryou stuttered as Bakura squeezed his waist.

Yugi smiled then gestured to a couple of the kids and whispered in their ears, _Atem has never been to a Flowers Festival either, he needed help getting ready._ The girls all squealed in delight.

Iru smiled and sat in a tree to talk to the birds, her charge wasn't in any danger here. Kuriboh went off to find something to eat.

Yugi smiled as a boy held his wrist up. Yugi attached the braided flowers around the pale wrist and then he himself was assaulted with necklaces and sashes. Yugi laughed and tried them all on, letting little one's climb in his lap and pull at his hair and sit on his shoulders.

Atem smiled when he saw Yugi so surrounded by those who loved him. Bakura saw three girls sneaking up on the unsuspecting Prince and smirked, the guy didn't know what he was getting himself into…

Atem yelped when the tree girls all latched onto him and giggled, they were only young things so he relaxed at once "Hey there" he greeted them warmly. A girl with green eyes reached up into his hair and eased a necklace over his head. Atem smiled "Thank you" he told her. She squealed again and then her friends were pulling his arms and hair, making him as 'pretty' as the others needed to be.

Jounouchi had finished putting on all his and he was covered in flowers of red and black, hair and clothes and jewellery. Ryou had flowers of pink and blue, Bakura had lilac and a dusty purple, Seto was covered in forget-me-nots and blue themed flowers, Yugi was now covered in violets and honeysuckle, making him look cute and smell sweet.

Atem winced as his hair was pulled on harshly, the three girls threading flowers of red and gold into his hair now.

"Well don't you all look pretty" a female voice laughed.

Yugi smiled up at her "You look good Mai"

Mai stood by Anzu, Shizuka and Mana. Mai had red roses all over her, Anzu was adorned in pansies of all different colours, Shizuka had every flower of blue all in her red-brown hair and over her dress. She smiled sweetly "Mana enjoyed it"

Mana was covered in almost every colour, looking nice but mismatched. Girl equally crazy and hovering slightly off the floor with a large smile. "Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN!" she squealed.

Mana echoing her and the two quickly were ushered away to spare the rest of a headache or two.

Yugi laughed "I knew she's like this" he stood up and offered a hand to Atem "Hurry up, let's follow their lead"

Anzu and Shizuka smiled and picked up their flute's and Mai held up a harp. "Grandpa should be here any moment" she assured the little ones.

Sugoroku appeared as if summoned, Mystical Elf and Pegasus, complete with flowers and his normal followers and the Millennium Eye. Sugoroku smiled at his Grandson and his fiancé, the two holding hands amidst the crowds of villagers. Seto and Jounouchi where standing close, hands hand when no one was looking. Bakura had both his arms, lazily, draped around Ryou's shoulder, the smaller looking very happy with that arrangement.

Sugoroku smiled and nodded at everyone "Well, here it is at last, the Festival of the Flower!" everyone jumped up and down and cheered, the old man chuckled "I would like to welcome our Egyptian guests who are about to witness their very first Flower Festival" Atem waved in a friendly way as everyone shot smiles and some gasps his way. Sugoroku nodded "Let's make this day very special for them, let this Festival begin!" he declared with raised arms.

Yugi was ecstatic and was jumping as energetically as the others. Atem smiled and was caught up in their infectious moods, letting himself copy and be swung around like Yugi was with others.

The flowers in the fields all started to move, they stretched and moaned and then smiled and waved, Atem stared at a rose that was waving at him for about three minuets. Seto smiled "You're not seeing things, honestly, after Ishizu are you really that shocked?"

Atem laughed suddenly "I can see why today is so special now"

Yugi pulled at his arm "Let's dance!" he shouted over the gradually growing noise. Anzu and Shizuka were playing amongst a small band of drummers and stringed instruments that respelled harps, guitars and violins.

Bakura looked as a young boy ran up to him, he placed a flower to his lips and blew it, the flower opened with a brass trumpet sound in Bakura's face, spraying pollen lightly everywhere. Bakura spluttered and Ryou laughed, he pulled a few from the soil and blew one right back at the cheeky boy. He squealed as he was covered in yellowish pollen then ran back to his laughing friends and family.

Bakura blinked and held one up "The hell is this?"

Ryou smiled "We call them trumpets, try it, it's fun, later we split into teams, different colours and we've got to get as many people as possible that colour" he laughed and hit another child on the back of the head as he ran by.

Bakura tried it out and suddenly couldn't wait for that game to begin.

Yugi spun around again then fell onto his back into the flowers, they all laughed and began tickling him, Yugi squealed and tried to roll away but there were more wherever he turned to. Atem saw his struggling love and scooped him up into his arms. "Be more careful love" he warned with a smile.

Yugi smiled and kissed his lips chastely "It's only in fun, Atem" he told him with a smile.

* * *

Hours later when everyone was covered in pollen and mostly tired out Mystical Elf raised her hands for their attention "Everyone, please find a seat" she smiled widely.

Yugi sat close to her, pulling Atem and Ryou right behind him "It's the nonsense hour" he whispered to them both.

Ryou clapped his hands "At last!" he cheered. Bakura sitting beside him.

Atem pulled on Yugi's locks "Spare the explanation?" he asked with a wide smile, flowers all passing fruits and honeyed treats to those who sat near them.

Yugi rolled his eyes "It's a time when everyone can present a poem of nonsense or admit that they like someone, it's meant to be lucky on this day" he leaned into Atem's arms as a young girl stood up and said clearly.

"This is for… A-Ash" she stuttered shyly. Then pressed on "Poppies are red, nots are Blue, jasmine is sweet… but not as sweet as you" she sat down blushing redder than the red roses in her hair. Everyone laughed and aww-ed while Ash blushed just as badly then stood up with a determined face.

"Honey is sweet, and it's just like you, what I mean is; I like you too" Ash ran over to the girl and they held hands and smiled amongst all the chuckling adults.

Shizuka stood up with a smile. "There was an old woman who sowed a corn seed, And from it there sprouted a tall yellow weed. She planted the seeds of the tall yellow flower, And up sprang a blue on in less than an hour. The seed of the blue she sowed in a bed, And up sprang a tall tree with blossoms of red. And high in the tree-top there sang a white bird, And his song was the sweetest that ever was heard. The people they came from far and near, The song of the little white bird to hear"

She bowed as everyone clapped and giggled at the complete nonsense of the little rhyme she's made up.

Atem smiled at others, mostly children but some adults, even he felt like having a go. Yugi smiled as he stood up and everyone listened intensely. Atem chuckled at his own idea "Trees are full of holes, between the leaves I mean, but if you stand away enough, the holes fill up with green"

Many laughed good naturedly and some clapped at his good attempt. Yugi hugged him and smiled "That was funny" he told him, Atem smiled.

Mana leapt up before anyone could stop her "I'm a magician and as you can see, there is another who looks like me, we are the best, don't need the rest, except when cleaning up the worst of the mess" Everyone roared with laughter as Girl nodded and Dark Magician sighed at the truthfulness of the simple line.

The roses all started humming and Mystical Elf once again raised her hands for quiet, "Hush everyone, our friends have something to tell us"

The flowers smiled and then stretched up to their tallest heights "We all have a gift for you" they told the humans "We call it the golden afternoon"

Red Rose winked at them "It's about all of us" Yugi and Ryou nestled into their loves warmly and she raised a leafy hand and tapped the bit of wood before her. "Sound your 'A' Lily" she told the waiting flower and the white flower at once started the melody.

"**Laaaa..."**

She sang lowly.

"**Mimimimi..."**

All the pansies echoed as her note stretched.

"**Lalalala..."**

Hummed the marigolds.

"**Hahahahahahaha..."**

Completed the snapdragons.

"**Pom, popom, pom, pompompompom..."**

The rest of the flowers all joined into the delightful chorus.

"**Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips,**

**and the sun is like a toy balloon."**

Yugi looked around as every flower in the meadow joined in, his hands clapped the rhythm and soon everyone was bouncing along to the music.

"**There are get-up-in-the-morning glories,**

**in the golden afternoon. Ohh!**

**There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside,**

**strings of violets are all in tune,**

**Tiger lilies love the dandy lions,**

**in the golden afternoon, (the golden afternoon.)**

**There are dog and caterpillars**

**and a copper centipede,**

**where the lazy daisies love the very**

**peaceful life they lead..."**

Many people stifled a yawn at the lazy tone that seeped into the singing, almost like a lullaby. Red Rose yawned a little then tapped her conducting staff and urged the others on and to wake up a bit.

"**You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,**

**for especially when we sing in tune."**

White rose sang by herself, her impressive and amazing voice drowning out every little harmony that tried to seep through

"**Ah-ha-ha-ha! There's a wealth of happiness and romance,**

**all in the golden afternoon."**

Everyone looked around as the bluebells and harebells danced to sound their pretty music. Trumpets and drums sounded around them and Atem's jaw was open in a wide smile of wonder as the entire forest rang with music and magic, it was truly a Festival today, no one realised the sun was nearing the horizon.

Mana smiled from beside Girl then she was surrounded in little butterflies, the little critters pulling her towards the flower chorus and she suddenly stood scared silly in the middle of the song, everyone expecting her to sing.

"**All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon..."**

Red Rose nodded gently, encouragingly, at the young girl. Mana took a steadying breath and quietly, unsurely began to sing the main verse she'd picked up.

"**You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,**

**for especially when they sing in tune.**

**There's a wealth of happiness and romance,**

**_In-oh_!"**

Her hands clasped over her mouth when her voice cracked, not being able to reach any higher. Red Rose and all the friendly pansies smiled at her, letting her know she did very well. White Rose finished with her high-pitched voice that rang the hills.

"**The golden afternoon!"**

As the song ended everyone clapped. Girl jumped up "That was lovely!" she declared and many echoed her compliments to Mana and to the flowers around them.

Yugi looked up sadly as the sun began to sink below the horizon. "And now we have to wait another year to hear that again" he sighed as the flowers began to yawn.

Mana knelt by Red Rose "Please don't go! I loved today!" she protested.

Mystical Elf smiled gently "Don't worry, young one, they'll wake up again next year" she clapped her hands and smiled "Farewell dear friends, until next time"

* * *

Atem sat in his room while Yugi pulled out all the flowers from his hair, he was humming the song that the flowers had sung. Atem smiled at his little love "You're always happy" he said with a smile.

Yugi blinked then grinned "No reason to not be" he replied as the last of the red flowers fell to the floor "All done" he chirped and hugged Atem's shoulders warmly.

Atem leaned back into his touch "Yugi…" he held up a Larkspur and pressed it into his hands. Yugi stared at the beautiful deep purple flower, holding it delicately and smiling with sparkling eyes.

"Do you know that flowers have meanings?" Yugi asked softly.

Atem smiled up at him "No I didn't" he murmured.

Yugi blushed and pressed a yellow tulip into Atem's hands. Atem arched an eyebrow "What meaning does this hold?"

Yugi smiled and knocked heads with him lightly "Hopelessly in Love" he answered with a cheeky grin.

Atem smiled and pulled Yugi into his lap "And what does yours mean?" he asked warmly.

Yugi blushed and then said "Beautiful spirit"

Atem sighed and kissed Yugi's cheek "Fitting, my little Prince"

Yugi blushed and whined "I'm not that short"

Atem held him close, and laughed "Shorter than me and I'm the shortest my age" Yugi pouted, but quickly forgot he was talking when Atem swooped down and stole a kiss, lightly nipping on the tempting lower lips his love had.

Yugi moaned when Atem ran his tongue lightly over the little love bite. Atem let Yugi breathe and contented himself with kissing and nipping at Yugi's pale neck. Yugi giggled and moaned and squirmed as Atem worked. Yugi finally pushed him back with a quick kiss to his lips. "Grandpa's waiting for me" he warned Atem softly.

Atem sighed and pouted, everything seemed to be keeping them apart when Ra had set. He leaned back it his seat and played with Yugi's locks "Tomorrow? Stay with me tomorrow?" he asked, not thinking of seduction at all, just wanting him near.

Yugi blushed and nodded "Yeah… I love you"

Atem smiled and stole yet another kiss from the smaller boy "And I love you"

* * *

**Yugi: What a nice day!**

**Oh Hi Yugi, I didn't see you come in.**

**Yami: We just wanted to know why your not revising, you've got science on Monday.**

**WAI! Science can go to hell!**

**Yugi: Don't worry, you'll do great, you test really well even if you don't revise.**

**I have an uncanny memory... please review, any and all requests will be examined and wirtten eventually. I may message you with some questions relating to your request, if I get stuck for idea's which I won't too often.**

**Yami: Review so this afternoon of writing wasn't for waste, she should have been revising Biology.**

**Science and go F*** it'self! Goodbye!**


	2. Egyptian Nights

**Another little oneshot about the Yugioh Pocahontas World. :)**

**It's themed around the song; Araibian Nights by Chipz. Type in "Egyptian Nights" into youtube to see where I got this inspairation.**

**I've got exams so I thought I'd give you all something to keep you busy while I'm stuck on test questions. Wish me luck, Ra, Kami, Goddess and MN I'll need it...**

**VIVIAN BASHING! hee hee hee. I love doing that, bashing someone is so much fun!**

**Yami: as long as it's not anyone we like.**

**Hi Yami, try knocking next time.**

**Yami: I just heard you werre updating and I came to see what it was about.**

**Your Birthday party, not sure how old you are though in this one, I think it's eighteen. I need to read the right chapter to find out how old I made you and Yugi.**

**Yugi: Someone say my name.**

**Yami: Aibou... *cuddles***

***Awww! Obessed fangirl face* You're so sweet to each other... as I was saying, it's Atem's brithday but a certain someone didn't turn up.**

**Yugi: What! But it's his birthday!**

***Nods* Then Mana and Girl appear with a very specail surprise. *Snigger* Enjoy everyone!**

**Yami: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Pocahontas, or this song's lyrics.**

**I need to interupt again! I changed the words to fit the chapter a bit more, I hate writing songfics but this one just had to be written, it begged me i swear! (My mental health can and has been questioned my many) *Nods* NOW you can enjoy!**

* * *

Atem slouched bored on his throne. Seto, Bakura, Malik and Marik all exchanged either sympathetic or gleeful glanced as they saw the expression on their friend's face. The hall was full of people, there were the Royal families from Greece, China, Spain, and other neighbouring courtiers all gathered and dressed in fancy clothes to help celebrate this special occasion. The hall was brilliantly decorated and there was food, wine and music all especially laid out on fine tables.

Aknamkanon shook his head and walked up to Atem, who was sitting on the Pharaoh's throne as he was the man of honour today. An empty queens throne was beside him as Tamara had passed away a few years ago, Aknamkanon smiled at his boy as Atem rolled his crimson eyes "I would expect a Prince to be happy on his birthday" he said with a smirk. Atem frowned harder, he didn't have fun on these days, he was often pounced on by Princesses and other Royals who wanted to get him drunk enough to sleep with them. Also he had to wear all the finery that weighed him down and made him feel like he had doubled in weight, it was difficult to dance in this stuff so he didn't even though he enjoyed it and wanted to dance often, and finally he was the centre of attention. In short he hated the party part of his birthday.

Atem looked at his Father with a frown "I never have fun at these events" he muttered before going back to death glaring the floor.

Marik laughed as he handed Atem some wine. "Lighten up, O Prince of Egypt" he slapped him on the back "It's not going to go on much longer"

Malik drained his goblet and frowned "We've been keeping all the girls off you as much as we could, too bad Yugi isn't here"

Bakura stood on his foot "You had to bring that up, I thought it was Marik who was so loose lipped" Seto was suddenly sour too, missing Jounouchi. The three little Japanese boys had told the Egyptians that they had something very important to prepare but that they would appear at some point. Atem mood had gone from bored to depressed. Bakura bit his lips slightly "Hey, Yugi won't let you down… whatever they had to wait for, it must have been important. Right Seto?"

Seto nodded once "Mana's in on it" he said shortly.

Everyone looked at him in shock "That brat?" Marik asked. Malik elbowed him to remind him to be nice.

Seto nodded absently "She's been giggling ever time the party was mentioned, and she hasn't scared any of the guards since last month"

Aknamkanon shivered lightly "I'm not sure if I should be relived or worried"

"Terrified" Atem said with a short lived laugh. He sipped his drink and stood up "There's got to be something better to do than stand around here" at that moment Isis appeared with a happy expression.

"Prince and Pharaoh, the guests have their gifts ready. They'd like to present them now"

Atem made a face "Damn…" he fell back into his chair with a frown "I wonder if there's anything interesting in store"

Bakura chuckled "Any jewels you have I'm interested" he smirked.

Marik's eyes glinted "Any women this year?" he was already thinking of tormenting both the harem and the Prince for getting them.

Aknamkanon shook his head "I told them that you were engaged and that you didn't need a harem. It's only possessions and a few offers this year"

Atem sighed "Thank the gods, good thinking Dad, and thanks"

Aknamkanon patted his shoulder "Anytime son. If Vivian gives you a hard time then tell me, I'll sort her out. She's gotten on my last nerve. Let's get this started Isis, the sooner it's over with the better, I think"

Isis smiled, a secret smile that had everyone's attentions_; I know something you don't know_, the smile said but she left no room to question anything. Her bow hid the look for a moment "As you wish" she gestured at Mahad, only he and a few others knew what a simple cross of the wrists as she walked down the steps to the other guests meant.

Mahad banged his staff on the ground and he got everyone's attention as Isis ordered the music to slowly silence and the Dancers to step to one side. Mahad smiled at everyone "The gifts will be presented now, please retrieve and take places, the Priestess Isis and I will show you forwards to keep the order"

The party guests all chatted excitedly, smiling and a few of the Princesses and Ladies giggling as they picked up their gifts. Atem smiled a little as the Lord Wong of China stood forwards, he was an old friend. Vivian Wong, his daughter, was another story. Lord Wong bowed with a smile "A pleasure to see you so grown up, Prince Atem"

Atem nodded "Likewise, Emperor Wong"

Lord Wong's servants rushed up behind him, baring a stand with a pretty wooden box on it. Lord Wong smiled and offered it to Atem with a smile "Inside contains a scroll of our most beloved myths and tales in China, I had some scribes translate it into Hieroglyphics and my Daughter picked out the casket. I hope you'll find it interesting" Vivian opened the box imperiously and brought out three thick scrolls, as if to prove they weren't lying about their gifts. She smiled and leaned towards Atem in a seductive way.

Atem nodded and Malik took the gift and gave it to a servant to take to Atem's chambers. Atem smiled and thought of the interesting tales he could tell Yugi later "Thank you, Lord Wong"

Vivian smiled and then said lowly "I'd happily help you read some if you'd like"

Atem shivered lightly "I'll keep it in mind" he said dismissively.

The Greek Prince stood forwards next and smirked at Atem after bowing. He held in his arms a box of silver and jewels but they were all mismatched "Egyptian Prince, I have heard you love of mysteries and puzzles, I'd like to present you with a Puzzle box, inside there is a treasure but you can only get to it if you solve the box" he turned the box in his hands and pressed some of the jewels, they slid along little grooves. "If it is dropped or forced open the box will destroy its hidden secret, so you may wish to keep an important treasure inside it once it has been solved"

Atem smiled widely, maybe this wouldn't be so bad "A wonderful gift and idea. Thank you"

The Prince smirked again and bowed before letting another take his place. Spain's Queen stood before the throne with a proud aura. She bowed as a man would, a sword and shield on her belt and arm. "My Prince" she said like a soldier.

Atem nodded at her "What have you to offer me?"

The Queen snapped her fingers and a servant brought a gift wrapped in a cloth. She pulled the white silk off and held the impressive sword before Atem with a smile. "This sword was made by our most skilled smiths. May it serve you well in battle" she handed it to Malik, who staggered under the unexpected weight, Atem chuckled lightly.

"Thank you very much, Queen of Spain" she bowed like a soldier and walked off with her head held high, her aura commanding and intimidating, in a battle she's be at the point instead of at the back, idly Atem silently thanked Ra that they weren't facing each other on the battlefield.

Princess Vivian stepped up again and smiled flirtingly "I wish to give an invitation to you, my Prince" she handed a note to Malik who read it once then shook his head.

"Such gifts and offers are not allowed, Princess, please step aside" he said angrily, scrunching up the note and pointing her away.

Vivian glared "Atem should decide" she said with a scowl.

Malik grabbed her wrist "You don't address the Prince by name without his permission. Princess please leave"

"I will call my future husband by whatever I-"

"Kuri!"

Everyone jumped as a brown fur-ball missile hit the Princess in the back, causing her to shriek and fall over in the silliest manner. Atem blinked in shock. "Kuriboh?" he exclaimed when he had found his voice.

The little spirit bounced on Vivian's party dress to crumple it then smiled and waved at the Prince on the throne "Kuri!" he smiled cutely, the women all aww-ed at the sweet little creature, thinking he was a new pet.

Vivian got up, red in the face and angry. "What is that thing?" she yelled. "Someone get it!"

"He didn't do any harm" Mana said as she appeared in a pink party dress, her staff out and her face irritated, she hated Vivian with a passion. Winged Kuriboh jumped up to her and she swung him onto her back. Winged Kuriboh pulled faces at Vivian and the Princess went violet in anger. Vivian glared and stomped back over to her Father who was glaring at her. Mana sighed and smiled up at the surprised Atem "Surprise!" she shouted then in a poof of magic there was two of them. Dark Magician Girl stood by Mana in her normal blue and pink outfit. She waved at everyone with a wide smile. Mana winked "Hey, Atem. Oh, sorry I meant, My Prince" she bowed and the two spirits copied.

Atem smiled "Hey Mana"

Mana laughed "We weren't sure what to get you this year" she shrugged and rocked on her heals like a little girl "So we created a new super awesome spell for you, and tested it lots on Rebecca" Girl and Mana exchanged a evil twin grin, Kuriboh chuckled evilly, his eyes alight with evil pleasure that came from tormenting the girl. Mana brought out a ring "It keeps away all people but those who you like" she put it on then walked up to Vivian. Vivian flinched and then the ring zapped her. She yelped and rubbed her abused shoulder. Mana smiled innocently and rushed back to the other two spirits. "Here" she threw it up to Atem with a grin.

"I think you'll need it" Girl added with her own laugh.

Atem slipped it onto his smallest finger, with slight difficultly but it fit alright once it was on, and smiled "One of the most thoughtful I've had today" he complimented the three.

Kuriboh clapped his paws and Girl giggled "And here's your next present". Mana bowed and they skipped back, Mana opened the main doors and let in the small crowd.

Atem stared as the group entered. There was Anzu and Shizuka, all elegantly made up and wearing the Egyptian styled dancers dresses with natural themed twists from their homeland, they had light makeup and their tattoo's showed off very nicely, Shizuka blushed at all the staring people, Anzu put a hand on her wrist in silent comfort and waved shyly at Honda, who was standing in place next to the throne. He blushed as much as she did.

Beside them was Ryou and Jounouchi they were only in dancers kilts and had several bracelets around their upper arms and had collars around their necks. Ryou blushed instantly, seeing Bakura there, his tattoo's showed up nicely and he had the makeup the girls had around their eyes. Jounouchi has a sash across his chest and he had some hieroglyphics down his right side to make up for the lack of makeup around his eyes, his tattoos got in the way, the eyes of Red Eyes Black Dragon right on the temple beside his own.

Mai walked in, tall and proud, some musicians and slightly older children holding some props in their arms as well as helping with the instruments. There were some Egyptian children amongst them, holding Egyptian instruments, they seemed excited, but overall they were mostly Japanese.

Atem's jaw dropped when Yugi appeared beside Mai, he wore the dancers kilt and had the makeup around his eyes, the violet fire tattoos showing up vividly on his pale skin and the golden tattooed band on his wrist glittered lightly, around his neck were gold necklaces, several that got slightly larger each time and clanked together when his head of shoulders moved, he had bangles around his wrists and ankles which also jingled pleasantly. Yugi's violet eyes appeared more vivid with the black kohl surrounding them, he had armbands in gold on his upper arms and he was lightly blushing but smiling.

Mana laughed and she and Girl stood beside Isis and Mahad. Winged Kuriboh sat at their feet, being well behaved for once, not counting the brief torment of the Chinese Princess. Atem suspected that Iru was hovering around here somewhere, keeping an eye on Yugi and the guests, Yugi wasn't entirely safe here she it was her job to keep him safe. Yugi and the other four dancers, Mai standing by the musicians and helping them set up, stood before the throne and bowed very low. Yugi's necklaces clanking together when he moved, Yugi looked up at Atem and felt awed.

Atem was wearing the best finery he'd ever seen, ornate crown and rings, armbands, anklets, you name it, it made him look like a statue of gold. His eyes had kohl around them, making the crimson seem vivid and deep, his tan skin was occasionally decorated with inked hieroglyphics. Yugi's heart fluttered, a slight magic pinch from Iru, who was hiding behind Mai, reminded him to talk. Yugi smiled charmingly and spoke for the smiling group "My Prince" he giggled after he said that, the title sounding funny coming from his lips.

Atem smiled contentedly, relaxing and feeling that he would be able to enjoy himself now that Yugi was here. "Hello, Yugi" many people gasped at the way he spoke to the newcomer. "Hello everyone, I'm so glad you could make it"

Shizuka smiled "We couldn't possibly miss it"

Anzu nodded "It's an important event for you, Yugi and our countries"

Atem nodded at them "What do you have to offer me"

Yugi bowed his head slightly "We don't have objects that can complete with many of the things here, we do not believe so much in possessions, but we have created a dance and song in your honour" he met Atem's eyes, slightly shy now he was in front of all these people, Vivian was glaring, many were staring in amazement at such pale skin. Even the Queen of Spain who was the pales out of the foreign countries was amazed at their whiteness.

Atem smiled and Yugi gained a little confidence, the helpers had just finished setting out the props behind them. Atem nodded at Yugi "Dance for me" he both ordered and requested.

Yugi smiled, they all bowed again and then Yugi nodded at the waiting Mai, Mai smirked and gestured for all the drummers and other instrument players to get into position. Mana and Girl clasped hands and prepared for their part of this performance, Yugi and the other four dancers got into an arrow shape, Yugi at the point, Ryou and Jounouchi on his right and the two girls on his left. They all raised their arms and waiting for the music. Mai nodded and the mystical flutes sounded, quickly followed by the drums. The drummers began to beat while they chanted the opening part.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ai yay yay"**

Atem watched in amazement at how they moved, as soon as the music started their hands dropped to about hip height and their hips swung in time with the drum beat. Alluring and enchanting, they weren't singing yet.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ai yay yay"**

They slowly backed up, keeping the movements of their hips, eyes partly down as they concentrated. As the music paused they froze, one hand up and flat like they were holding up the ceiling and the other down like they were pushing on the floor, elbows bent and eyes suddenly all looking up at the throne. Yugi's pink lips smirked and the singing began.

"**Come join this trip (this trip)**

**Have you ever seen a world like this?"**

Shizuka and Anzu sang, the boys echoing the first line in a whisper, their slender arms all opening outwards as if to embrace the world and closing in to cross over their chests. The boys sang next, all the dancers raising arms up then down at the first line.

"**No shade, just sand**

**Through the stormy desert we will cross the land"**

On the word Cross Jounouchi and Ryou's arms went up to the left, diagonally and the froze, Yugi did it alone on the word 'The' and Shizuka and Anzu completing the formation at the last word.

"**Pharaohs"**

The girls sang and all of them fell to the floor, on their knees, foreheads on the floor and arms outstretched towards the throne.

"**Cairo"**

The boys sang, they all sat up on their knees, locking eyes with Atem and smiling, they were clearing enjoying this.

"**Pyramids"**

The girls sang again, taking turns to sing each line, all arms went up above their heads and their hands made the pyramid shape for an instant.

"**Egypt"**

Ryou, Jounouchi and Yugi sang once again, the hands came down to their chests, like in prayer, their hands moved slightly, heads leaning forwards on the opposite side then repeating before the next line. Atem wondered how they kept up the quick movements.

"**Bombay"**

The girls twisted and then sat behind Yugi, their arms crossed over their chests and hands on their shoulders, for once the boys hadn't moved.

"**New Delhi"**

The boys did the same, Yugi just crossed his arms and prepared for the next move.

"**Open sesame!"**

All their hands burst out from behind Yugi as jumped up, they were all at different heights, so it looked like a starburst made out of hands, they shook slightly to enhance the effect of a star.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**It's a journey of a lifetime"**

On the first line Jounouchi who was at the back made a 1 shape with his hands, they Shizuka made a 0 shape with her arms and Ryou also made a 0 when the second 'oh' sound was sung, Anzu made another 1 and Yugi spread his arms wide. The next line they all turned around and at the word 'nights' they all jumped outwards, landing in the arrow shape once again. The final line was more alluring hip movements and lots of smiling.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**Get ready for a magic carpet ride"**

As they moved their hips they moved backwards onto the small carpets that the helpers had set out and Mana and Girl clasped hands and wands and they rose off the floor with the dancers twirling on top of them, one arm diagonally up and the other down, skipping around on the spot as the two magician girls used magic to make the last line real.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ee yay yay**

**1-0-0-1"**

They all moved their arms into the shapes of 1's and 0's when they sang them, ceasing their twirling to face the Prince and make those shapes.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ee yay yay"**

They marched for a beat on the spot and Mana and Girl waved their wands and the carpets became stair shaped and Yugi's one touched the floor so they had a safe way down.

"**We fly through flames**

**Here the creatures calling out your name"**

The boys sang while they all danced slightly down the makeshift stairs, their hands grasping the prop they had scooped up before they hopped on the carpets, some swords made of wood and entirely harmless but shining silvery to create the impression of steal. They were drew as the girls sang the next part.

"**We have no fear**

**Fight the demons make them disappear"**

At the words Demons the back pairs faced each other and jumped at each other, the swords clashing and then being tossed to the helpers at the sides. Yugi knelt and rolled forwards around his sword, kneeling in a stance as the move ended, the sword held behind his head as if he was about to slice off an enemy's head his sword also was thrown to the side when it was no longer needed.

"**Hero's"**

Sang Shizuka and Anzu and the raised their arms, as if to honour someone special, facing outwards at the walls. The boys copied, Yugi the only one facing forwards now.

"**Vagabonds"**

The arms were shot down as the boys sang, wrenched down almost violently.

"**City of secrets"**

Anzu and Shizuka placed a finger to their lips, moving alone.

"**Land of mystery"**

The boys placed their hands over their eyes lightly at the next line.

"**Open sesame!"**

All the dancers moved their arms down to the floor as they grasped long fabrics like silk and it moved in an arch as their arms moved up and over their heads then turned around, to be facing the inside of their formation and kneeling again, the silk completing it's arch and refolding on the inside of their formation as they abandoned it to dance again.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**It's a journey of a lifetime"**

At the first number Jounouchi jumped up then the next Anzu, then Ryou, then Shizuka and Yugi leapt to his feet at the word 'nights'. The next line their hands were placed over their heads then they jumped to their hips and the final line they were moving forwards as they twisted their torso's like snakes, all the way down to their feet.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**Get ready for a magic carpet ride"**

Mana and Girl made the carpets swirl around them and partly cocoon them in a colourful swirl and then go to their feet, one landing in the middle.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ai yay yay"**

Yugi began slowly edging backwards and the other four moved to block him from Atem's view slightly.

"**1-0-0-1"**

Their arms mad the symbols and Yugi knelt on the middle carpet behind them, bracing himself for his next move.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay**

**Oh oh ai oh**

**Oh oh ai yay yay"**

The four dancers moved into a circle around Yugi, kneeling on both legs and bowing their heads as Yugi stood up. Suddenly Egyptian styled music started, Mana and Girl made Yugi's carpet float so he could be seen by all, the other four dancers moved their arms up and down, bowing to Yugi on his stand, the little Prince shot a cheeky grin Atem's way and raised his hands as he began to belly dance and twist his body in a teasing fashion. Atem's eyes widened.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay..."**

The dancers got to their feet and began to spin, skipping around the floating carpet.

"**Oh oh ai yay yay..."**

As Yugi began to spin as well the lower four linked hands and ran around the carpet as fast as they could.

"**1-0-0-1"**

At the last exclamation the four were standing with their right arm palm up towards Atem and Yugi was the same on his stand. They stood motionless for the next three lines, most likely to get rid of the dizziness.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**It's a journey of a lifetime"**

Yugi leapt off his stand and over the heads of his friends and began to dance with his hips and with elegant hand movements as they sang, only slightly out of breath now.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**Get ready for a magic carpet ride!"**

They all spun around once, their arms diagonally up and down but they only did it once at the end of that verse, then the verse repeated.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**It's a journey of a lifetime"**

They pulled up the silk they had discarded and pulled it around their shoulders as they danced, swinging hips, hands over heads and slowly lowering, truing around at the very end.

"**1-0-0-1 nights**

**The Egyptian nights**

**Get ready for a magic carpet ride"**

Yugi and the others ran a few steps forwards and twisted their bodies around in the air as they jumped, the silk flowing like wispy wings. They landed forwards and ran a step or two to catch their balance, they were now at the very foot of the stairs.

"**Get ready for a magic carpet ride!"**

They ended the dance by throwing the silk at Atem and quickly bowing, with their heads on the floor again. Atem caught Yugi's silk prop with a smile, he sat for a moment amazed, the dancers remained still, they were breathing heavily and deeply, their bodies has a light sweat at the temples and across the boy's chests a little because of both the heat and exercise.

Atem smiled widely and stood up "Raise" he told them and started walking down to meet them.

They did as they were told, all grinning widely. Yugi had his hands lightly behind his back with a coy smile, as if he had done nothing wrong or in any way provocative tonight, as if his clothing was normal and was entirely made to be revealing yet decent but also skin clinging when he had finished dancing. Yugi's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh "Did you like our gift Atem?"

Many gasped at the entire lack of title and respect, Vivian smirked and waited for the scolding. Atem took Yugi's hand instead "Very much, you all must have worked so hard"

Jounouchi laughed suddenly "Na, not at all, only two _entire_ months"

Yugi blushed and looked at his feet. Ryou came to his rescue "We had to get the song, music, magic and dance entirely right for this special day" he smiled and glanced at Bakura longingly. Jounouchi snorting but letting his eyes flick to Seto a few times.

Atem smiled at them all "Where did you get the outfits?"

Anzu and Shizuka, and now Mai as she had come over to talk as well, "Mana" they all said. Anzu thought for a moment then said "Isis too, and Mahad and Dark Magician helped with the hovering spell" the three all smiled innocently as Atem glanced at them, Girl was giggling and Kuriboh was clapping.

Atem smiled at Yugi "Thank you, this is the best gift of the night"

Yugi smiled and hugged him. Atem returned the hug then a voice shouted "What lack of respect!"

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see Vivian striding towards him, Atem put a protective arm around Yugi's chest and shoulders, the other Japanese people backing away, behind Atem and or towards their lovers, not liking this aggressive woman. Mai was growling lowly, Shizuka had a hand on her arm to keep her from turning Harpy. Vivian came a little too close and Atem reached out to her with the new ring and she jumped back with a yelp of pain.

Atem scowled and then took Yugi's hands and lead him up the stairs to the throne. He stopped at the top and nodded at his Father. Aknamkanon cleared his throat as the hall had suddenly gotten very noisy at the display of dancing, familiarity and respect or lack of. Aknamkanon nodded at everyone and said "I would like to introduce to you all the friends and respected guests of ours from the new world we have all been talking about; Japan" many murmured in surprise and awe. The pale people and spirits all bowed gently to them.

Atem squeezed Yugi's hand "I would also like to introduce to you all, Yugi. The Prince of Japan, future Chieftain of the Uchigawa no seishin clan and my future husband" there were many more gasps, outrage form several hopeful Princesses, surprise from some adults and yet there were three times as many joyful and happy ones as the previous two put together. Many knew Atem well and were glad of his newfound love.

Yugi smiled at them all and said clearly "It's a pleasure to meet you all, konnichiwa" he placed a hand on his heart and bowed his head.

Vivian was a vivid purple in rage and she said loudly "What's with their skin?"

Iru glared at her and shot a little painful zap at her bum. Vivian shrieked and clasped her buttocks in a very embarrassing manner. Many laughed but her Father looked torn between embarrassed and angry. Aknamkanon sighed "Princess Vivian, if you insist on making a scene, I must ask you to leave for your rooms early" Vivian blushed but nodded, not daring to say it wasn't her fault because she had embarrassed herself enough tonight.

Yugi smiled at Atem and the Egyptian Prince gestured for him to sit on the throne beside him, after the quick nod of approval from his Father. Yugi sat with a nervous aura. Ryou and Bakura hugged, Bakura's arms over his shoulder and crossing over his chest as Ryou held them. Ryou smiled at Yugi "They look good like that" he said to Bakura as the partly Egyptian thief saw them together.

Bakura nodded absently then said "Have you tried the wine?"

Ryou looked confused "Wine? Is that like Sáke?"

Bakura knew of their strong alcoholic drinks and he nodded "Not as strong as that junk though, try some, where's the damn waiter?"

Seto tapped Jounouchi on his shoulder "I didn't know you could move like that"

Jounouchi smiled, blushing very slightly and trying to hide it with a laugh "I-I had two months practice" he said with his arms crossed over his chest he fanned his face lightly "This place needs winter, seriously"

Seto chuckled and put a hand over Jounouchi's "Stop that, people will begin to wonder" Jounouchi's face heated even more.

"Well… well it ain't my fault this place is summer all year round" he huffed and then grabbed a goblet of water and scooped some into his hair to cool himself off. "Damn…"

Seto made a face "It's cooler outside at night" he took Jounouchi's hand and lead him to the doors. "Here, the balconey should be cooler"

Jounouchi looked surprised "Er… thanks… no really thanks" it felt like the first time Seto had done something without trying to be mean or link it to a dog joke.

Yugi blushed as he got comfortable on the throne "I don't think everyone is happy about me sitting here" he said to Atem as they held hands and admired the hall and it's dancers who had started up again, the helpers were all staying near Mai as she caught some looks from the guests that weren't entirely friendly. Her claws kept flickering when a person got too close or when she saw them glaring at the younglings.

Atem squeezed Yugi's hand "It's reserved for the Queen or regent, you'll be a regent and Prince in our culture when we're married"

Yugi ran a hand over the armrest. "So your Mother sat here?" he asked quietly.

Atem nodded "And all the Queens before her, some regents too, but mostly Queens"

Yugi blushed "So they're giving me odd looks because I'm either funny looking, a strange Regent or just because they don't think I'm worthy…" Yugi's eyes fell on his feet as he said that, thinking sadly about that idea.

Atem cupped Yugi's face and turned his eyes up to meet his "Don't worry about them, you're perfect"

Yugi blushed so badly Atem was worried he would make himself ill, yet he smirked as Yugi looked so cute with a blush that bright. Yugi looked down and said, slightly whiny "Don't look at me when I'm blushing!"

Anzu and Honda leaned around a pillar and smiled, they had mysteriously vanished a while ago. Anzu's lips looked a little swollen. "I think Atem enjoys teasing Yugi too much" she whispered as Vivian passed with an angry expression.

Honda pulled Anzu out of her line of sight and nodded "But they do go well together, I've never seen Atem so happy"

Anzu giggled "Honda, we can't, not here, what if someone sees?" she protested when he pulled her close for a second.

Honda smiled "Then let them see, it's a party, and just a kiss not a crime"

Anzu glanced around again then blushed "I… I'm sorry, I'm not used to this…"

Honda rubbed her arm "It's fine. I'd better get back to my post" Anzu held his hand for a moment longer. "See you soon" Honda promised and they rejoined the party separately as if they had never been making out in the empty kitchens.

* * *

Ryou staggered over, a little drunk but sober enough to remember what Yugi's Grandpa said. "Yuuugi" he slurred out as he tripped on the steps. Bakura winced and Yugi at once knelt to help him up.

"Oh, Ryou. Just because their wine is weaker doesn't mean you can go twenty rounds" he said hopelessly to the dazed albino.

Ryou giggled and nodded "Yeah… I know… Gramp-paps said be home before… something…" he giggled again and Yugi face palmed. Ryou didn't drink often and when he did he was impossible to be around, constantly in giggles and tripping and making comments than made no sense, even to Pegasus the man of nonsense himself!

Yugi sent a hesitant look at Atem "I'd better get him home, sorry about this. Bakura, I told you to keep him away from the wines!" Yugi scolded as he hoisted Ryou's arm over his shoulder, Ryou just laughed and dizzily got to his feet.

Shizuka and Anzu greeted them at the bottom of the steps "We'll take him" Anzu said warmly.

Shizuka nodded "You have to say goodbye and goodnight" she reminded Yugi as they took Ryou's little weight, letting Bakura kiss him goodnight before leading him away, the boy whining about another kiss.

Jounouchi snickered at Ryou's look, he nodded at Mai and she started to usher the younglings to the portal, Honda and some other guards escorting them. Seto frowned "Trust Bakura to screw this up…" he muttered.

Jounouchi shrugged "It's not so bad. See ya tomorrow?" Seto smiled and nodded, lightly squeezing his hand.

"I'll see you. After noon I think"

Jounouchi frowned "Sometimes I wish you weren't Mr high and mighty High Priest"

Seto nodded "Me too. See you Puppy"

Jounouchi blushed and had Mai dragging him off, the blond woman saying she had to intervene before they started making out or worse.

Yugi smiled at Atem and sighed "I hate saying goodbye. Every time I stand before that portal in the evening… it's getting harder to pass through"

Atem nodded and held his hand "See you later, is much nicer sounding"

Yugi smiled, _how does he always know what to say to make me feel better?_ Yugi leaned up and accepted the kiss goodnight, Vivian glowered in the background, plotting on following this kid to his room and scaring the hell out of him, Atem would be hers!

Yugi smiled and then was escorted by Girl and Winged Kuriboh, and the recently appeared Iru, to the portal, only pausing to bow to the hall in a goodbye and to blow Atem one last kiss before vanishing around the corner.

Vivian saw Atem's eye sparkle with tears before he hardened and left for his rooms. She was vivid. How dare that brat! Prince or not, he wasn't good enough for her Atem. Mana saw the look and quickly created a puddle on mud on the floor, Vivian went sliding into the food table, getting covered in all sorts of mess and humiliated to her rooms for the next three days and a week. Mana smirked, _Don't you worry my Princes. I'll keep her in line, I'll have so much fun tormenting her, just remember to thank me later._ Mana hummed to herself as she picked up a date from a passing waiter "Yep, best occasion Ever!" she nodded proudly and walked after her parents to go to bed.

* * *

**I had to add a little Mana is awsome in there. :) Smilies!**

**Yugi: *Facepalm* you've had chocolate haven't you?**

**It was free!**

**Yami: Please Review, Come on Amme you'll need a whole lot of coffee to get you calm enough to revise.**

**Noooooo!**

**Yugi: Amme-chan takes requests, any requests please submit in a review so that she can consider and work on them ASAP. Thank you for reading! Bye!**

**http: /www .youtube .com /watch? v=ck3r_ogRgKo**

**Remove spaces!**


	3. Illness

**It's me! I've left school and Finally got this one shot done, this wsa a drag, I hope people like it.**

**Yugi: People will like it, Amme-chan, you're a good author.**

**Thank you Yugi. You're such a sweetheart *cuddles***

**Yugi: *hugs back with smile* what's this one about?**

**That's called telling, and spoilers. I've got this requested from Inuvampirechan. Inu-chan and her muses are such fun and great penpals! *Waves to author(hopefully she's waving back)***

**Yugi: Who are her muses?**

**Heba and Yugi.**

**Yugi: Me?**

**No, you're mine and Yami's. Everyone who writes a fanfic visions you characters differently, so her version of you isn't the same as mine. BTW Hello Inu-chan's Muses, thanks for keeping her from attacking me when I left chiffhangers.**

**Yugi: Yes, thanks. Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Pocahontas.**

* * *

"And he's been working so hard to have the day off tomorrow so we can tour his kingdom finally, I've shown him all my favourite places here, but Egypt is amazing, I wish you could see it Ishizu"

The old willow tree nodded, her appearance like Isis's but clearly not as she was entirely bark and vines and roots, Yugi was sitting before her, smiling and talking, aware that he hadn't done this in a while and was making up for it. Ishizu smiled "I wish so too, young Prince. How is the Egyptian Prince?"

Yugi smiled "Atem is fine, I haven't seen him all week. He's really busy"

Ishizu nodded "As you've said, it's nice he thinks so highly of you, you deserve such happiness"

Yugi smiled "Thank you Ishizu… Iru, don't worry I'll be back before it gets dark" Yugi assured the blue clad fairy. Iru folded her arms and her little staff, like a key, was shooting sparks of green light in random directions. Yugi rolled his eyes as she told him to start walking. "You're no fun, Iru. Go play with Kuriboh"

"Kuri!" the Winged Kuriboh appeared and bounced into Yugi's lap, blinking widely and nuzzling his chest for a cuddle.

Yugi happily cuddled the happy little spirit "I thought you would be pranking Rebecca, did you get bored?" he asked his friend. Winged Kuriboh shook his head and giggled cooing an answer that made Iru pale. Apparently Rebecca had tried, and failed, for about the hundredth time to go through to portal to Egyptand hurt Atem, or tell him to bug off and leave Yugi alone. Yugi made a face "She'll never learn"

Ishizu shifted her branches with irritation "Little brat if you ask me, too wrapped up in herself to have much else to do with another" she shuddered again, birds and squirrels squawking and nattering indignantly at the movements of the large tree.

Yugi winced "I don't think they like that Ishizu"

Ishizu made a face at the animals "My body, I can do as I wish with it… so, what are you hoping to see inEgypt?" she asked to get him talking again.

Yugi shrugged "The Pyramids sound good, so does the temple of Ra, that's their god of creation, sounds a lot like our Creator but not" Ishizu nodded, aware of the similarities and differences that both cultures and countries shared. Yugi leaned back "I've seen the Nileriver from the palace but I'd love to swim in it, the heat there is stupid" he laughed, Iru sighed and tapped her staff on a rock, worried about being back after dark. Winged Kuriboh was eating a mushroom, a good one, he knew from experience what eating a poisonous one was like. Yugi stretched and sighed "But I just want to spend time with him, that'll be the-_ Achooo!-_" Yugi covered his mouth as he sneezed suddenly.

Iru and Winged Kurbioh looked at him then laughed, Ishizu chuckled as well "Bless you" she told him.

Yugi rubbed his nose then smiled "Thanks, someone's gossiping about me all of a sudden" he coughed once to clear his throat then went back to talking "I was just saying that spending time with him would be the best thing about tomorrow" he smiled.

Ishizu nodded, her eyes kind "You truly are in love, young Prince… when are we expecting a wedding?" she asked, teasing hint in her eyes. "Not trying to keep things for an age old spirit are you?"

Yugi blushed "Well… because there are lots of things we need to get used to… it'll be next year, at the end of spring" he smiled and laughed "That's when all my favourite flowers are in bloom - _Achooo!-_"

Iru looked up in concern, this one sounded worse than the last one, she piped a quick question in her high pitched voice. Yugi looked at her and shook his head "It's just a tickle" he assured her. "_Achooo!_"

Ishizu placed a vine on his forehead "You've got a slight fever… maybe you should get home… you don't want to be sick for tomorrow"

Yugi nodded "Okay -_Achooo!_- I'll get home" he covered his mouth as he coughed. "Wow, that didn't feel good… oh no! I can't be ill! Atem's worked so hard to have tomorrow free!" Winged Kuriboh cuddled him warmly, telling him not to worry. Yugi petted his fur then sneezed loudly again.

Iru pulled on his hand and chirped advice to him. Yugi nodded "I'll go see Mystical Elf right now, good idea Iru. Bye Ishizu!" he turned and began to run out of the glade, Winged Kuriboh and Iru following him.

* * *

Yugi approached Mystical Elf's garden, he was coughing as he stood at the edge of it. Mystical Elf looked up and then rushed over, concerned and caring for the boy she considered an adopted son. "Purinsu yūgi! Your face is feverish! Are you alright?" she knelt from her impressive height and cupped his face.

Yugi smiled a little "I'm fine really, I'm worried that this will stop me from spending the day with Atem tomorrow, can you help me? Please? He's worked so hard, I can't just cancel at the last moment"

Iru murmured about his health, telling Mystical Elf about his sneezes and coughs. Mystical Elf touched his forehead and she made a worried face "Oh… you have a slight fever…" she reached up and picked a few leaves from a maple tree and ground them together, making a powder into a wooden bowl, she opened Yugi's mouth and put it under his tongue and then made him eat a bit of the golden apples before checking him over again. She shook her head worriedly "I think you've got a bad cold, young Prince" she said with a hand by her mouth.

Yugi blinked up at her and bit his lip "I'll be alright though, for tomorrow?"

Mystical Elf raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "I can heal injuries in a heartbeat, I can perform spells to help with pain and magically caused sickness or injury, but this is entirely natural and just unlucky, I can't do anything but nurse you until you are better. It may be that you wake in the morning and your fine, but perhaps not"

Winged Kuriboh hugged Yugi's elbow and shoulder, cooing and trying to make Yugi feel better. Yugi patted his head "I'll be fine, Kuriboh, it's only a cold. I must have caught it of Jounouchi…" he remembered seeing his sick friend earlier that morning, Jounouchi was hoping to be better tomorrow as well, Seto having the same day off. _Now we're both in a bind…_

Mystical elf sighed and rubbed his shoulder "Don't worry young Prince, there will be other days, many others, you're still so young. And, as my mentor used to say; if you have a day of nothing but the worst, the next can only be better"

Yugi nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted the worse so soon. "I'd better go and get some sleep… -_Achoo!-_" he rubbed his nose annoyed, his violet eyes hazy with the slight sickness. "See you tomorrow, come on Kuriboh, Iru" the two followed very willingly and tucked Yugi into bed and cuddled next to him as he slept, wishing for him to get well soon.

* * *

Atem sat by the fountain and frowned, _Yugi's late…_ the crimson eyed Prince was starting to get worried, Yugi was never late. The smaller Prince was always so full of energy and so cheerful, he was always putting others over himself and that included not making them wait. Atem got up and paced slightly. "Come on Yugi, what's taking you?"

"Atem!"

The Prince looked up and blinked when he saw Shizuka rushing over to him, looking worried. Atem turned to meet her "Shizuka? What's wrong?"

Shizuka breathed with hands on her knees for a moment then looked up with a pale face, her brown-red hair long and unbrushed this morning and her expression covered in worry lines "Atem, Yugi's sick" she panted out.

Atem's breath froze in his throat "What!"

Shizuka fanned her face to cool herself a little "Jounouchi caught a horrid cold the other day and he's been bed ridden for three days, Yugi came to see him and must have caught it too. He couldn't even get out of bed this morning, the entire village was so scared that it was something serious" Yugi was the only other living bloodline of his clan's royal family, in ten years he'd become the leader and have the mighty Exodia tied to his spirit so that the clan could keep having inner spirits and so other independent spirits like Winged Kuriboh and Mystical Elf could keep existing on the Earth. Atem had an inner spirit, Black Magician of Chaos, Shizuka's was Guardian Angel Joan, every clan member over fifteen had one.

Atem turned towards the portal "Can I see him?"

Shizuka nodded "He's been asking for you, let's go"

* * *

Atem pushed the matt curtains away from the doorway and looking inside. Yugi lay in bed with a bad fever, sweat on his skin and his cheeks very flushed, he was shirtless and his arms were over the blanket and they were pinkish and sweating as well, his blond bangs clung to his face and his breathing was heavy. The light swept across Yugi's face and he turned his face away from the sudden brightness with a groan, he looked back after a moment and murmured "Atem? Is that you?"

Atem let the mat slide shut behind him and then knelt by Yugi's side "It's me Yugi…" he ran a hand through his damp hair and cupped his cheek. "Hey"

Yugi smiled tiredly, lifting a hand to hold Atem's hand to his cheek. "Hey… I'm sorry, Atem"

Atem chuckled "You can't help getting sick Yugi"

Yugi pouted, looking very sad "But you worked so hard, then I had to get ill… I was really looking forward to it" he turned onto his side, away from the Egyptian Prince and sobbed, once, quite softly but Atem heard it and winced.

He gently grasped Yugi's shoulders and turned him back to face him, Yugi's violet eyes were very watery, he kept looking away. Atem smiled warmly "Yugi, look at me" Yugi reluctantly did so, his lip was a frequency away from trembling with his sorrow, resembling a hurt puppy. Atem smiled "Don't worry about it. I'll stay with you today"

Yugi stiffened and put his hands over Atem's "No, then you'll get sick too"

Atem made a slight face, knowing Yugi was right but then brightened up "I'll ask Mystical Elf to give me something, I'll stay with you, Yugi. Not, illness, lions, tigers, Mana, or my Father will keep me from wasting my free day by not seeing you"

Yugi blushed and played with his blankets "You'd better see Mystical Elf right away, I'd hate it if I got you sick" he leaned up and pushed lightly on Atem's chest, with a small smile. "Thanks for coming"

Atem kissed his hand "It'd take something a lot more serious than a cold to keep me from you, Yugi" Yugi at once blushed and covered his head with the blankets the second he laid back down. Atem laughed, Yugi was very cute sometimes "I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised and got up and left.

As soon as Atem was out the door Mai and Anzu appeared, looking worried. "Atem? How's Yugi?" Anzu asked, caring very much, Yugi had told Atem that Anzu was his childhood friend along with Rebecca, before she turned slutty, and Jounouchi, Ryou became their friend a little later, around the time all three of them lost their parents and the three boys and Shizuka became a lot closer.

Atem sighed "He's very feverish, but he can think and talk just fine. A little emotional if I'm honest" he added absentmindedly.

Mai looked over her shoulder and glared "Come out you spies, we know your there!" she sounded very annoyed, and everyone had to look out for when Mai was annoyed, it wasn't pretty. About twelve guilty children emerged from behind hut corners and boulders and other objects, they looked at the ground and appeared very ashamed. Some of then mumbled apologies to the girls and hellos to Atem but they mostly were silent.

Atem looked at Anzu "What's wrong?"

Anzu made a face "They're hanging around because they're worried about the rumour some idiot started that Yugi was dying" she had hands on her hips and was glaring too. "Goodness sakes, children! Mystical Elf herself said it wasn't serious! What's your problem?" she snapped angrily.

The children cringed. "Sorry miss Anzu!" they squeaked out.

Atem made a face; he knew that the entire of the Uchigawa no seishin clan would be worried for Yugi's health, as Yugi was the only person in the entire clan who had the royal blood that allowed the mighty Exodia to bond with the people of this clan. If Yugi died, the bloodline and so much more would be lost for the people of this clan, but that was no reason to dehumanise Yugi in any way. Atem frowned at them as well "You should have more faith in Mystical Elf and others, go off and leave Yugi alone to rest" the children ran off the second he suggested it.

Mai raised an eyebrow at them "Creator's sake they need a better hobby. Sorry to see you in such a situation. Hope you're feeling alright" she said a lot more calmly, her trademark confident pose in play.

Atem nodded "I am well, thank you. Do you know where Mystical Elf would be right now?"

Anzu tapped her chin "Her garden would be my guess"

Mai raised a hand, it turned into a talon as she transformed into Harpy Lady. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders and with a shriek took to the air, she shot high into the sky with a few flaps of her winged arms, fast as a rocket. After she became the size of a rubber ball in the sky she dropped back down again, bending her knees completely to absorb the impact of her hurdling drop.

She stood up tall again, a few inches taller as a harpy and said "She's in her garden, I saw her"

Atem smiled at her and nodded "Thank you" and he waved them goodbye as he walked towards the said place.

Mystical Elf was sitting on a rock and green talking, she would murmur to the greenery around her and it would talk back to her, no one else but her could understand what they were saying, maybe that was what made her Queen of the elves. She looked over to him before he even announced his presence. "Hello Prince Atem, how nice to see you today" she saw his surprised face and motioned to the trees "They sensed you coming"

Atem blinked "Right…"

Mystical Elf smiled and then said warmly in her sweet voice "You have seen Purinsu yūgi then, yes?"

Atem nodded "How long has he been ill?"

Mystical Elf touched her blue fingers to her forehead, nearly touching her white crown "The young Prince fell ill late last night, he came to me for help, hoping he'd be alright for his day with you. But he didn't get well and needs today and other days to rest and recover. Jounouchi has shown signs of recovery within three days, Purinsu yūgi should be faster I think. This morning was horrid, everyone was panicking, overreacting that Yugi was dying, the fools, I'd never let him get that sick" she huffed, her expression hurt and full of pride.

* * *

_Many people waited outside Yugi's hut, everyone chatting and worrying loudly, every time Yugi's horrible sounding coughs and sneezes were heard people gasped and held each other tightly. Then after, when it went quiet people would peek through the door and see if Yugi was still breathing._

_Mystical Elf, nearly crawling because of her height, emerged from the hut and smiled at the villagers, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly" she said seriously "Purinsu yūgi will be fine, it is only a cold. Leave him to rest"_

_The crowd slowly moved on and out, going to their normal daily routines. Shizuka appeared at Mystical Elf's side "Mystical Elf? What about Prince Atem? Can Yugi go and see him today?"_

_Mystical Elf shook her head "No, he cannot, he is too sick, would you go and get the Egyptian Prince? Seeing him would make Purinsu yūgi a lot happier"_

_Shizuka nodded "And being happy makes someone feel better and recover faster! Ever since Seto came to sit by Jounouchi, big brother has been recovering faster, he even managed seconds of breakfast this morning"_

_Mystical Elf laughed, all the birds around her sang when she laughed, her magic was in her every move. "That sounds like your brother young one, now hurry and find that Prince before he thinks Purinsu yūgi abandoned him" Shizuka looked alarmed and at once transformed and flew off to the portal._

* * *

Mystical Elf shook her head as she woke from the memory, she smiled at Atem "What can I do for you young Prince?"

Atem smiled up at her "Yugi was worried that if I spent time with him I'd become ill as well, do you have anything to help me from catching his illness?"

Mystical Elf nodded at once "Yes, come here" she pulled a few roots from the ground and then soaked them in water to clean them before reducing them to a paste "It will taste quite bad" she told him with a amused smile "But if you swallow it, it should help, but it isn't fool proof"

Atem took the bowl and Mystical Elf piled the paste onto an editable leaf and then Atem ate it in one, he bent over and had a hand over his mouth, wanting to vomit from the taste then he swallowed and just groaned, Mystical Elf rubbing his back and chucking when he straightened up "Like a youngling whining" she shook her head with a laugh.

Atem spluttered "Have you tasted this?" Mystical Elf shook her head. Atem rolled his eyes "Then you have no idea what it's like"

Mystical Elf laughed and pushed Atem towards the trees "Purinsu yūgi is waiting for you young Prince, don't keep him longer than what he can stand"

Atem thanked her, and started to jog back to Yugi's hut. Yugi was sleeping when he returned, Iru appeared out of a pot in the corner of the room and Atem picked up Winged Kuriboh from moping outside, worried about his person. Atem smiled and leaned against the wall, lifting Yugi's head so that he was laying on his lap. Yugi made a sleepy noise then was silent. Iru kissed his nose and chirped lightly to Atem, who shook his head "Sorry Iru, you know only Yugi and Grandpa can understand you"

Iru sighed and nodded then just went back to her pot and vanished, leaving only the escaping glow of her key-staff to show she was there. Winged Kuriboh curled up beside Yugi and cuddled into his stomach, Yugi automatically wrapped his arms around the little spirit. "Kuri" Winged Kuriboh smiled happily.

Atem frowned "Lucky fur ball" he muttered. Kuriboh just giggled.

* * *

After a while Yugi started to wake up, his eyes flickered open and locked onto amused and caring crimson. "'Tem…" Yugi mumbled and smiled sleepily.

Atem smiled down at the little Prince "Morning beautiful"

Yugi hummed at the endearment and rubbed at an eye "What's happening?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

Atem shrugged "Nothing much, it's been really quite, only you, me, Iru and Kuriboh are here today" Yugi mumbled sleepily and then sat up, blinking and yawning. Atem touched his shoulders "You're still not well Yugi, don't try and get up"

Yugi pouted and said "But it's so boring in here…" Yugi was very often described as a free spirit, so being cooped up in a room must have been hell for him. Yugi often got embarrassed when others described him like a spirit, his inner spirit was Element Master, this also allowed him to summon the six element birds; Fire, Water, Air, Light, Dark, Earth. So because he was connected with such powerful spirits he often acted more free than a human was meant to be, before the Egyptians arrived on their shores they called Yugi a wanderer because he was never seen in the village, but you could find him exploring and playing with the animals and spirits of the land far from the village.

Atem smiled then pulled Yugi's blanket close around him. Yugi blinked "What are you doing?" he yelped when Atem picked him up bridal style, Yugi's arms at once were around his neck, and the tanned Prince carried him towards the door.

"I know what will cheer you up, just relax" Atem told him while laughing slightly at Yugi's reaction.

Yugi swatted his chest as he relaxed back into Atem's arms enough to just have one arm around his shoulders. Atem just laughed louder, Yugi blinked at the brightness of the sun as they stepped outside, the noise of the village was comforting. Yugi smiled at some friendly neighbours "Hello" he called to the three triplet girls next door.

The three little girls were only about seven they looked up from their game of hop-scotch and smiled and waved, one reached down into her basket and rushed up to the two Princes before standing on her tip toes and offering the pale Prince a small gathering of flowers "We picked these for you, Prince Yugi. Are you feeling better?"

Yugi took the flowers and smelt them with a smile "Thank you, they're lovely, and yes, I'm feeling much more awake now"

The girl smiled "That's good, get better, goodbye" and she turned to run back to her identical sisters.

Yugi smiled and Atem chuckled "They really love you, don't they?"

Yugi blushed a little but smiled up at the red eyed Egyptian and said "And I them. Where are you taking me?" he asked again as Atem started walking. Winged Kuriboh jumped up onto Atem's other shoulder, grumbling about being thrown off Yugi's stomach when Atem picked him up. Iru perched on the end of Yugi's dangling foot, humming lightly and asking Atem the same thing.

Atem just nuzzled Yugi's hair "Trust me, you'll like this"

Yugi pouted, and then turned on his secret weapon; puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me?" he asked.

Atem glanced at him then away and shook his head "Yugi, I'm not falling for it" Yugi just giggled and then a hand reached up and played with a lock of hair by Atem's ear, the light teasing made him look back and Yugi was still pulling the look. Atem somehow resisted and then said.

"We're here"

Yugi looked around, they were at one of Yugi's favourite places to sit and think. It was a river bend, the view was half hills of green and forest and mountain and the other half was the sparkling sea, the bank was a hairpin point into the river and the water flowed past them into the ocean. Fish and sea creatures and spirits all lived wonderfully here, the sun was mid afternoon and the sunset would sink into the sea. Yugi gasped "Oh…" he looked around with wide eyes, it was a gorgeous summers day, butterflies and birds and bees were everywhere with the flowers.

"It's so lovely" Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders as the taller set him down, the blanket keeping him warm yet letting his bare feet feel the grass and his arms and face feel the sun.

Atem sat down behind him and drew Yugi into his lap, Yugi's head lay against his chest as the taller leaned back on his elbows, Yugi had a good view from there, Winged Kuriboh cuddled into Yugi's arms, like a baby, and Iru settled into Yugi's hair, just behind his bangs and in front of his onyx spikes. Atem leaned forwards and wrapped both arms around Yugi's slim frame and cuddled him as they looked around the evening. "It is lovely" he agreed, then smiled at the smaller "But not as lovely as you"

Yugi blushed but was happy "You make it lovelier by being here with me" he smiled, Atem grinned and leaned down for a quick kiss. Yugi settled back against the tanned teen and started to watch the sun go down.

* * *

Sugoroku came by a little later and found Yugi sound asleep in Atem's arms, Winged Kuriboh cradled in Yugi's lap, and Iru sitting on Atem's raised knee and watching over them all, she jumped up when the elderly Chieftain approached, chirping happily to him, he smiled and spoke "Been here have you?"

Atem jumped, having been lost in his own little world where only himself and Yugi existed until the elderly voice pulled him from there, he turned to look at Yugi's Grandpa and relaxed and nodded "Yugi was complaining about being locked in his hut all day"

Sugoroku nodded seriously "Yes, that's what he would say after all that time indoors. Good idea of yours to bring him here" he looked around and smiled.

Atem felt at ease with the elderly leader, in ten years the title would be passed to Yugi, he was meant to have given it up ten years ago when Yugi was only seven, but Yugi's Father died in a freak accident and then the old man had to take the burden of being bonded with Exodia once again. Then again a few months ago because then Yugi was still too young and risked being hurt by Exodia's power, so Sugoroku became the leader for another ten years.

"Yugi seemed happy" Atem agreed with the elderly man, _as long as he's smiling I'll be content._ Atem played with Yugi's bangs and the younger made a sleepy murmur of contentment with the loving treatment.

Sugoroku smiled at the pair, they were truly in love and happy in love too, he wanted nothing more for them. "You really made his day by staying with him, but you're Father wants you back, that mischief young magician friend of yours came with her Mother with the message"

Atem sighed "I don't want to leave him… he'd be upset if I left without saying goodbye"

Sugoroku shrugged, "He'd understand, I'll tell him, unless your Father won't mind you being late…"

Atem looked reluctant but he scooped up the younger teen and carried him to his home as he knew he had to go. Yugi was in his arms, a very precious bundle in a blanket, sleeping deeply, his little present of flowers on his stomach and Winged Kuriboh and Iru flying around them as they made their way back.

Atem put Yugi down and tucked him in, then made sure Sugoroku was no where to be seen before he gently kissed Yugi awake. Yugi smiled when Atem pulled back "That was nice… nice way to wake up after being ill" he reached up and linked his arms around Atem's neck.

Atem smiled and reluctantly pulled away "My Father wants me back home now, I'm sorry" he rubbed Yugi's cheek with his thumb as Winged Kuriboh snuck into Yugi's blankets and cuddled up to the little Prince, cooing to attract some attention to himself.

Yugi nodded and his eyes drooped "It's okay, say hi to your Dad from me, sorry for wasting today" he trailed off as sleep pulled him slowly back into the world of dreams.

Atem kissed him again, he couldn't help himself Yugi looked so cute when he was sleepy "I'd hardly call it a waste, get well soon, love" he nuzzled Yugi's nose with his and Yugi giggled slightly.

Yugi smiled and let Iru pull the blanket up "See you soon, koi" he returned, holding onto Atem's hand until the distance was too far and Yugi's fingertips dropped from Atem's skin. "Aishiteru" Yugi murmured.

Atem smiled warmly "And I love you" he returned before he walked out the doorway, Iru going with him to guard him from Rebecca. Yet Yugi was unaware of that as he had fallen asleep again before Atem had even touched the doorway matting…

* * *

**Requested by; Inuvampirechan and her Muses. Hey Muses!**

**Yugi: I liked this one, too bad I'm sick.**

***Nods* I hate it when I'm ill, I don't get ill too often and when I do; I'm impossible to be around. *Shudders***

**Yugi: *giggles* well you have us to look after you.**

**Thanks Yugi, your so sweet. *Hugs* The only thing that would make you any sweeter would be sugar and honey, or chocolate.**

**Yami: *Enters* I would leave the chocolate off that list, Aibou goes mad on it.**

**Yugi: Yami! *Jumps and runs to hug him***

**Yami *Kind smile and hugs him back***

***Puzzleshipping confetti hearts being thrown by author* Aww... so cute. And don't worry about the chocolate Yami, I'm banned from it too. That's both coffee and chocolate, and I'm running low on both, the only thing I've got left is crisps and chewing gum. *pouting***

**Yami: As soon as you've promised to not go bonkers when you have the stuff, you'll be given rashions of it.**

**Yugi: Reviews would be very nice to cheer Amme-chan up because she's not had her sweets for a while.**

**Yes, please review, I need them to smile and keep me motivated. Requests I will think about and write one shots about when I have the time. Robin hood won the poll by the way, so that's my next big project. :) bye!**


End file.
